diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Casualty
Overview When the Maimed Virulence descended upon Phlan, you were one of the unfortunate casualties of war. Captured during the initial assault, you have spent the last year of your life as a plaything of a capricious and malevolent overlord. While many of your fellow prisoners fell to the dragon's insatiable fury over the coming months, you and your fellow "survivors" were spared only for a worse fate as one of the dragon's magical experiments, leaving you and those who survived the torture scarred and disfigured. What reasons the dragon had for releasing you few survivors, nobody knows. You only fear that those who died under his terrible claw were the lucky ones, and you and your fellow Dragonscarred are doomed for a fate worse than death. * Skill Proficiencies: Intimidation, Survival * Tool Proficiencies: Special (see origin below) * Languages: Draconic * Equipment: A dagger, tattered rags, a loaf of moldy bread, a small cast-off scale belonging to Vorgansharax – the Maimed Virulence, and a pouch with 5 gp of various coins (salvaged during your escape from Phlan). * Lifestyle: Wretched Origin Prior to the coordinated attack by the Maimed Virulence and her rebel Black Fist supporters, you were once a citizen or visitor to Phlan. While the trauma of your recent ordeal has greatly altered your motivations and perception of the world, your former life still clings to you and colors your mannerisms, behaviors, and outlook on life. Choose one entry on the following table (or roll randomly) to determine your former occupation prior to your incarceration and torture. Your choice determines your tool proficiency from this background. Feature: Dragonscarred Over a period of several months you were subject to magical and mundane torture at the claws of Vorgansharax and his minions. These experiments have left you horribly disfigured but mark you as a survivor of the Maimed Virulence. This affords you a measure of fame and notoriety, for those who know of your harrowing ordeal are keen to hear the tale personally but makes it difficult to disguise your appearance and hide from prying eyes. You can parlay this attention into access to people and places you might not otherwise have, for you and your companions. Nobles, scholars, mages, and those who seek to ferret out the secrets of the Maimed Virulence would all be keen to hear your tale of survival, and learn what secrets (if any) you might possess, and/or study your affliction with great interest. However, you fear that your afflictions are not completely mundane and that the Maimed Virulence may as yet have some nefarious reason for allowing your escape, as your scars burn with acidic fury and seem to writhe beneath your skin at times. Note: This feature is a variant of the Far Traveler feature. Disfigurement (Optional) In addition to extensive scarring, you may choose one of the following options to represent your disfigurement. This disfigurement is purely cosmetic, misshapen, and horrific to look upon. Suggested Characteristics Category:Backgrounds Category:Curse of Strahd